I am not human
by Read It. Write It. Draw It
Summary: Bella was originally Emmett's little sister. Emmett got changed into a vampire - Bella, a mutant. She goes to Forks only to be reunited with the ones she lost and will she find love on the way? B/J Em/R E/A C/Es
1. I am not human

**Chapter 1: I am not human**

**

* * *

****Bella's Point of View**

My name is Isabella Marie McCarty. Little sister to Emmett McCarty and daughter to Terri and Simon McCarty. I was born in 1907, in a place called Tennessee. I am a 74 year old stuck in an 18 year old body. I was changed in 1935, the same year I lost my family. First there was Emmett:

_Flashback_

_''Emmett, please don't go. I have this unsettling feeling that something bad is going to happen to you.'' I begged for my brother to listen to me but he was stubborn. _

_''Sorry, Belly bear but I have to. We have had this planned for weeks. Don't worry, I will be back in a few days.'' He unclasped the chain around his neck. There was a bear pendant hanging in the middle._

_''There, you will have this so I can take it back when I come home.'' I unclasped the necklace around my neck and placed it into his palm. Like the bear pendant Emmett had, I had one similar only my pendant was a swan._

_''Then take mine just so you remember to come back.'' He placed it around his neck, kissed my forehead then got into the truck. He rolled down the window and shouted:_

_''I love you Belly bear, don't ever forget that'' He drove away._

_**A few hours later**_

_I was sat in Emmett's room, looking though his photo albums when I heard a knock on the door. My mother answered it, a few seconds later I heard her scream. I sprinted down the stairs to see my father and mother sat on the floor. My father was rocking my mother back and forth. Next to them was Emmett's coat covered in blood and I knew he didn't make it. I had to stay strong. I didn't cry, at all._

_End flashback_

Then it was my mother. She died of malnutrition and starvation a few weeks after the news about Emmett. She stopped eating. We couldn't feed her and she wouldn't do it willingly. We found her in her bed. I didn't cry then.

After mother, it was father. He couldn't handle the pain and grief. He went crazy because of it. 3 months later my father shot himself in the head. He was in the barn in the back field so no body heard. I didn't cry then either. But something strange did happen. My bones felt like they was on fire. I was in pain. And in my anger, sharp bones protruded from my knuckles. They were white and deadly. I didn't know how to make them go away so they stayed out. I went for a walk into the forest. That was when I met him. The devil's incarcerate: Stryker. He kidnapped me and took me to this lab where I met a man called Logan. 2 men came into my room and injected me with a fluid. I fell into blackness. I don't remember what happened. All I remember was a lot of pain and me waking up with metal claws shooting out of my hands. Me and Logan found out Stryker had put Adamantanium on our skeletons so we couldn't age. We were immortal and we couldn't die. Me and Logan went our separate ways, keeping in contact. I found out that other then my metal claws, I could heal fast and I had enhanced senses.

It was now 2009 and I never got over the loss of my brother, my protector, my best friend. No body found out my secret and I was hoping to keep it that way. So, I was on my way to start fresh in a town called Forks in Washington. I am Isabella Marie McCarty and I am a mutant.

* * *

**New story. Review and tell me if you want me to carry on. :)**


	2. I did not see that coming

**Chapter 2: I did not see that coming.**

**

* * *

****Bella's Point of View**

I rode down the winding path on my black Harley until I finally reached my house. Even though I lived alone I still liked living in big houses. This house was a 3 story mansion. The front was made up of white chalked bricks. But the back was my favourite, it stretched out into a dome look. It had 10 bedrooms with walk in closets, 8 bathrooms, a library, 2 study's, a training room, a skate park, a kitchen and a swimming pool in the backyard. The third story held the biggest master bedroom that stretched out halfway across the floor, a bathroom and a study. This was my floor. The second floor held the rest of the bedrooms and 7 bathrooms. It also held the library. There was stairs coming from the second storey to the yard. The ground floor held the study, kitchen, living room and dining room. There was a set of doors that opened from the kitchen to the backyard. The basement was my favourite place. It was more of an underground. It had the training room and the skate park. Outside, in the garden there was the swimming pool and also a dirt race track. The front garden was like a meadow, a big difference to the back garden. To the right of the house there was a 2 storey garage that held 15 cars and 10 motorbikes. There was also a mechanic place on the ground floor of the garage. I unpacked and set everything up. I made my dinner then went to bed as I started school the next day.

I don't need to sleep for very long so I took a 4 hour nap and woke up to my alarm telling me it was 6am. I got up and got showered. Then walked into my monstrous closet. I pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans that had rips in the knees, a blue beaded halter neck top, a grey shrunken blazer, a pair of blue peep toe heels. I put on my clothes and started to put on my makeup: eyeliner, mascara and electric blue eyeshadow. I then put on my claw ring that Logan got me, blue hooped earrings and a pair of black aviator glasses. I put my wallet, phone and iPod in my blue satchel and went downstairs. I got some cereal and when I was finished I got on my motorbike and sped off to the school.

It was 5 minutes to the bell when I got there, which meant that the parking lot was full. I parked next to a silver Volvo and got off my bike, grabbed my bag and walked into the office.

''Hello, I'm Isabella McCarty and I'm new here.''

''Oh yes, I have your schedule right here and a map of the school.'' The brown haired woman gave me the papers and wished me a good day

_Isabella Marie McCarty_

_Senior_

_ Languages_

_Lunch_

_ Hall_

I had a good day, but I could live without Calculus. I walked back to my bike and wished I didn't have supersonic hearing.

''She's a whore, you can tell by the way she's walking.''

''I bet, I would of tapped her by the end of the week. She looks easy.''

It was making it harder and harder not to withdraw my claws and threaten everyone. The bell rang and I made my way to English.

I walked upto the teacher and told him I was new.

''Introduce yourself.''

''My name is Isabella, Come from Tennessee. That's about it really.''

The teacher grunted and pointed me to a seat next to a pale boy with honey blonde hair. He had golden eyes and I recognized him. Vampire. Jasper Whitlock. I stayed with Charlotte and Peter for a while and he visited. Even they didn't know I was a mutant. He looked at me and smiled. Recognition flashed in his eyes and I knew he remembered me.

''Nice to see you again Isabella.''

''You too Sir. It has been a while. Sir, what are you doing here posing as a senior?''

''I could ask you the same question. You don't have to call me Sir. I'm Jasper.''

''I know that Sir. But Peter and Charlotte made me promise that if I was ever in the God of War's presence I must refer to him as Sir, sir.''

We didn't talk much after that. But it was strange. I felt drawn to him. The bell rang and I left to go to my next period.

The day passed in a blur and it was suddenly Lunchtime. I was hungry, so I made my way to the cafeteria. I opened the doors as everyone was quietened by my arrival. I went to the lunch queue and piled my tray with food. I paid and made my way to an empty table and sat down. I tucked in but as interrupted by a blonde haired boy and a brown haired girl.

''Can I help you?'' I asked in monotone, hoping they would get the hint and leave me alone.

''So, like, hey. You're like new right. Well, my name's like Jessica an this is like Mike. And since you like don't know anyone, we like thought that you would like love to sit with us.'' She smiled but it was fake. I never knew you could say like in a sentence so many times.

''No. You thought wrong. And if you wouldn't mind, could you walk away? You have just made a dent in my IQ that I really didn't need. So, like, stop bothering me and like, get lost.'' I had to do an imitation of her at the end. I couldn't help it. The girl huffed and stormed back towards her table with Mike in tow. I got back to my lunch, but immediately got annoyed with the gobsmacked expressions on everybody's face. I got tired of it so I turned around to tell them to look away when I gazed into the golden eyes of a vampire. He had brown, curly hair and massive muscles. My mouth dropped and my eyes widened. I couldn't believe it. Emmett.

''Emmett?'

He looked at me and his mouth and eyes widened too.

''Bella?''

He stood up at the same time I did and we walked to each other, meeting the other one half way. He looked into my brown eyes. The same from when I was human and he smiled. His dimples showing. He picked me up and crushed me into a bone crushing hug. He swung me round and laughed. When we pulled away he had tears in his eyes. And I was sure I did too.

''I thought you was dead Emmett.''

''I thought I lost you that day Bell.''

''Well, I'm here now and that's all that matters.''

He took my hand and lead me out of the school and into the woods. His family trailing behind us. We was in a clearing when he pulled my into a hug again and kissed my forehead, cheeks, nose and a small peck on the lips. Like we did when we was little. I was suddenly thrown back by a blonde female and all I heard was growling.

''WHAT THE HELL ROSALIE? WHY DID YOU DO THAT? JASPER, WHY WAS YOU GROWLING?'' My brother had not changed.

* * *

**2nd chapter. Please review. :)**


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

_Dear my faithful readers_,

I am **unbelievably sorry** when I say that I haven't updated in a while. I have been bombarded with exams and coursework that needs to be finished.

But I have decided to take down this story and re-write it. I am going to make some changes and re-post them.

In the meantime, please be patient with me. I will have more time to update the stories now that I am coming closer to the 6 week holidays.

Just to make it clear:

**I WILL be continuing the story.**

Please keep your faith in me as a writer and I will post them back up as soon as I can.

Thank you my amazing, faithful readers.

Your liking of my stories have made me want to re-write them and not take them down completely.

The first chapter will be up shortly.

Thank you.

_Love,_


End file.
